Finagle's Law
by CausticRaven
Summary: Colloquially known as Murphy's Law, Finagle's Law states that whatever can go wrong will go wrong. Yu has a encounter with this law on a fateful Christmas Eve... P4, Yu/Naoto.


When Yu Narukami woke up on the morning of December 24th, he realized that he had two options to spend his day before his plans for Christmas Eve happened.

His first option, which was the one he wanted to do, was to skip school. He didn't really care if he was there or not, and it wasn't like he was missing anything important today. Instead, with the ample amount of time he would've had, he would go out to Junes and pick up the ingredients he would need for a wonderful Christmas cake. He had found a recipe online that looked very appealing and he wanted to try something new.

His other option, which was the easier alternative, was to go to school today, stop at Junes to pick up a pre-made cake and just wait until he would hear from his guest tonight.

…Plan A was definitely the better choice, and he's cooked a myriad of things that all turned out well- a cake shouldn't be too hard to make.

He grabbed his coat from the front door and set off for Junes- nobody would really notice he was gone from class for one day, and she wouldn't notice, either. After all, they weren't in the same class.

* * *

Narukami returned to the empty Dojima residence, paper bags full of ingredients in tow. He set everything down gently by the kitchen and sighed.

"Okay." He began, scratching his silver hair. "This shouldn't be too hard." He pulled out the paper that he had written the recipe on and read it quietly to himself.

Quite frankly, it seemed pretty straightforward. You just preheated the oven, mixed everything up and ice it. Nothing he couldn't handle, really…

* * *

As he pulled the dessert out of the oven, Yu had to use a hand to blow away black plumes of smoke emitting from a beeping oven. Thinking hard as to what could've gone wrong, he thought of every step he had done. He put the oven on the right temperature, he mixed everything evenly, he didn't hear the oven go off because he was talking to Naoto about plans tonight…

"Oops." Yu sheepishly remarked, now realizing that he got distracted talking to his date about tonight and forgot to take out the dessert that now shared the colour of obsidian. Not even wanting to look at the dessert, he instead decided to facepalm.

At this point, Yu mentally kicked himself. He **really** should've gone with Plan B… Or at least made Plan B a contingency plan and bought a cake at Junes…

Grabbing his coat from the front again, Yu set off to the department store, kicking himself about not thinking this through.

* * *

Upon his return home this time, Yu swore that he wouldn't be going out to Junes for the rest of the day, no matter the circumstance. Not only was Junes packed due to last-minute shoppers, the cake section was full of husbands and boyfriends picking up a cake to spend with their loved ones later on tonight. Thankfully, he managed to find one that his attempt **would've** looked like if it didn't burn, which was good. To be fair, it isn't like Naoto would really know the difference.

Turning on the coffee pot to pour himself liquid warmth, Yu sat down on the couch in the Dojima living room and waged yet another mental war with himself- should he have gotten Naoto-kun a gift?

"_Well, what could I have gotten her?"_ He asked himself. _"Naoto-kun isn't really the type for jewelry or fancy, designer clothes… I could've gotten her a hat, but she might've taken that the wrong way." _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it to be Naoto, he got up from his spot and walked over to the door.

"_Worst case scenario, I'll just say that the cake was my gift."_ He opened the door, and as expected, Naoto-kun stood in the doorway.

Naoto was one head shorter than Yu was, and that was even with her hat on. She looked to have come from school, as she still wore the male Yasogami High uniform. However, at her side was a plastic Junes bag- the contents of said bag unknown to Yu.

"Ah, Naoto." Yu greeted, opening the door. Compared to her, he was simply dressed in a white sweater and black pants. "Please, come in." She nodded to him, stepping inside.

"Thanks, Yu." She replied, taking her shoes off. "It's pretty cold outside…" She remarked. Yu nodded as he closed the door behind her, not wanting to feel anymore of the chill from outside. Lord knows he had already felt it enough times on his trips to and from Junes.

"I just put a pot of coffee on- would you like some?" He asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind." She politely replied.

"Black, right?" Yu asked, to which a slightly red-faced Naoto nodded. "I know because it's the same way I take mine."

"Y-yes, of course." She began, trying to regain her composure. Prior to her arrival, Yu had set up the cake, plates and forks upstairs in his room. He also discarded any possible reference to this cake being bought. Taking their two cups in his hands, the couple walked up to Yu's room.

* * *

Upon getting there, the two of them sat cross-legged at different ends of the table.

"That's such a nice cake…" Naoto remarked as she sipped from her coffee, awkwardly looking around Yu's room. She had seen it once before, at her own request, and it looked no different then as it did now.

"…Is everything alright?" Yu asked. "You seem kinda… nervous."

"I am… although that may be because we're the only ones here."

"Would you have wanted there to be other people here?" Yu asked with a joking smirk on his face. Naoto's face blushed a deeper red and she sighed.

"N-no! That's not what I want at all!" She paused. "**So!** How about that cake?" She said, trying her best to get back onto her original train of thought. "It reminds of when I was just a kid…"

"Oh really? I stayed home today making it. I hope it turned out alright." Naoto smirked as she took a slice that was pre-cut.

"I'd expect as much… and I'm sure it tastes delicious." Naoto took a small forkful of her cake, smiling as she ate it. She must've liked it- good. "Before I forget, I got you something. I would've been here sooner, but I had to go back home to get it." Naoto reached into the pocket of her Yasogami High jacket and pulled out two digital watches- one blue and one silver. She passed the silver one to Narukami and kept the blue one for herself.

"A watch?" Yu asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I customized it." Naoto remarked, a blush forming once again on her cheeks. "It's still a normal watch, but it can tell you where I am if you push the button on the side." Curious, Yu pushed the button, and the faceplate read that the distance was less than 1 meter. "It's just a toy, though, so it only has a range of only a few meters…" Naoto then pushed the same button on her watch, and it also read that the distance was less than 1 meter. "And just so you know… my watch has a similar function. Our watches can tell where the other one is." Yu gave a genuine smile- leave it to Naoto to come up with something like that.

"It's a wonderful gift and all, but are you stalking me?" Naoto's face turned a bright red as Yu had to hide another joking smirk. As rare as it happened, he loved seeing Naoto truly flustered like she was now.

"No! That's not… I'm not a…" She gave a sigh of defeat. "On second thought… maybe I am. I'm always thinking about you. And I always want to be close to you…" Yu reached over the table to put his hand on Naoto's, which caused her to smile. Yu then slowly moved her hand so that she had to get up and sit comfortably and close to him. The two fed each other cake and reminisced about the time the two of them had spent in Inaba together.

After the cake was finished, Naoto placed a hand on Yu's chest and he retaliated by wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close to him.

"I… I have something else to show you." Naoto's face had gone bright red again, and she seemed to almost be hiding her expression from him with her hat. "…I want you to see me in a school uniform."

"You're already in one." Yu remarked, deadpan as she sighed.

"Not this one… A girl's uniform. You did say that you liked when I spoke in a higher voice. So, I figured I should look like a girl…" Naoto got up and walked to the door to his room. "Wait here, okay? And let me go change…" Figuring that this was related somehow to the Junes bag she brought with her, he gave her a nod. She ducked out for a brief moment, and Yu sighed.

_"No way I could've seen any of today coming…"_

* * *

When she returned, Yu had a look of genuine surprise on his face. Her hat and pants had been traded out for a black skirt that stopped just above her knees and black socks that stopped just below them. It was such a drastic change from the outfit Naoto wore to school daily that hid her features- this only served to show them off.

"Yakushiji-san prepared it for me." Naoto began fiddling with her hands over her chest and sighed, her voice in that higher pitch that Yu adored. "I know this is what all the girls wear but… this skirt feels so short." Yu got up from his spot and smiled at her.

"You look so cute though." He complimented, causing her already red face to turn even redder.

"P-please, stop! Don't embarrass me like that…"

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed though…" Before she could say any form of reply, Yu cut her off with a dramatic kiss to her lips. Naoto didn't hesitate at all, and kissed him back with a fervor he had never seen from her before.

"I… I think I'll stay with my normal outfit. I'd feel awkward if I had to wear this all day at school. But I'm happy I showed it to you." Yu gave her another passionate kiss and he sighed.

"But just for tonight… you can wear it." She gasped softly as Yu placed a quick kiss on her neck and sighed.

"Y-you want me here tonight?" She paused. "I can probably come up with some alibi for where I spent the night…" She gave a short giggle as she allowed Yu to kiss her neck further, letting more gasps of pleasure erupt from the girl.

"I love you, Naoto." Yu replied as the two of them fell onto his futon, with Naoto landing gracefully on top of Yu.

"I love you too, Yu." The couple erupted in another kiss as the two of them hunkered down in the warmth of each other to survive through the winter's cold.

* * *

**A/N: Not owning a PS3, I won't be getting a chance to play Persona 5. However, you could tell me that, in Persona 5's canon ending, Naoto suddenly develops a cure for all of the plot deaths since SMT 1 and, through her own merits, brings back everyone who had died- even the FeMC from P3P, and I still wouldn't like her as a character.**

**_"But Caustic!" _I hear the reviews going. _"Why did you write Yu/Naoto if you don't like the character?"_ If I'm to do all the pairings between the MCs and the main girls and Velvet Siblings, Yu/Naoto would've got itself written eventually. Also, their Christmas scene is probably the cutest.**

**...Also to clarify, I _am_ doing oneshots of the MCs and the main girls/velvet siblings. You can see the progress of such on my profile page.**

**Now enjoy your holiday themed fluff and I'll see you next in 2014.**


End file.
